


Crisis

by shi_KYO



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shi_KYO/pseuds/shi_KYO
Summary: 超级英雄couple在离婚边缘疯狂试探【×





	1. Chapter 1

[盾铁]Crisis  
　　原来他已经到了需要让绑架了他的恶棍来提醒他美国队长是他丈夫的地步了。  
　　看来Tony Stark和Steve Rogers的婚姻是真的完了。  
　　但他们已经很久没有吵过架了。Tony有些委屈地想。这点就连Natasha和Pepper都不能否定。  
　　那种和平至少维持了又一个月了吧？不，不，肯定不止。只不过，令Tony有些想不明白地是，从来没有人因此表扬过他，从来没有。美国队长似乎并不在意这种和平，就连自他们结婚以来就时不时提醒他们要彼此谦让、包容的Pepper，也不欣赏这种和平。  
　　而这让Tony很不明所以。  
　　钢铁侠和美国队长，还是最受欢迎的超级英雄couple榜上的No. 1——这个第一的位置被他们霸占了许多年，就连神盾局那来无影去无踪的局长Fury，都几度对他们在民众面前的良好表现表达了赞赏，尽管他的赞赏中，包含了九分的不情愿，还有一分意想不到的不可思议。  
　　比起分歧后的相互怒视与争吵，他这段时间一直在竭力保持的这种和平，明明更能为广大民众带来安全感。但Clint和Pepper——甚至还有Rhodey，望向他和他们好队长的眼神中，都总带着些忧虑。就连Natasha——那个自他们结婚以来，就一直把“你们的感情问题一律不要过来找我”挂在嘴边的Natasha，都私下找他挑明说过，他们现在的关系，“非常不健康”。  
　　明明一切都在变好。Tony不明白。他们恩爱得就连近几年将注意力从蜘蛛侠身上分了些到他们身上的JJJ都挑不出他们的刺。  
　　没有争吵，没有出轨，没有丑闻，家庭和谐。  
　　没有内战，没有分歧，队伍团结，世界和平。  
　　一切都在变好。  
　　身为前军火商的Tony Stark，居然在平和之中找到了宁静。这点若是说了出来，眼前那三个时刻监视着他的恶棍，恐怕是不会相信的。  
　　这里的绑匪一共四个，Tony注意到。光是屋内就有三个，其中两个人保持警觉地拿着步枪来回踱步，还有一个就坐在他的不远处，正拿着一把小刀在削着一块拳头大小的木块。屋外还有一个，也拿着老旧的步枪，大概是在放哨。  
　　Tony不知道他现在到底在哪里，他也觉得自己没必要知道，因为不管怎么样，他总有办法逃脱这里的。就算再不济，像那群绑匪所说的，美国队长也会来找他——哪怕Tony并不喜欢这个主意，因为它会直接导致他一直竭力维持的和平产生裂痕，甚至干脆破裂，但不得不说，他同意他们的这个说法。  
　　来这儿的路上，他一直处于昏迷状态，头也被一个黑色的布袋包裹着，他无从了解自己被这群绑匪都带到了哪儿。不过他总有预感，自己不久后便会获得一个踏上另一段不快旅程的机会，如果他不在那群绑匪的援兵到来之前离开这儿的话。  
　　对于Tony Stark来说，逃离一个没有超级恶棍组织背景的绑架，基本没有难度。  
　　大名鼎鼎的超级英雄钢铁侠，居然被几个不入流的犯罪分子抓住了。那几个趾高气昂的可怜虫前不久还在为此沾沾自喜。  
　　绑架和勒索向来都狼狈为奸，但……他们提出的释放要求是什么来着？Tony只记得不是为了钱，但他们具体要什么，他已经有些记不清楚了。  
　　他几乎能够感觉得到那几个走投无路的可怜虫的歇斯底里，不然他们也不会疯狂到要对一个超级英雄，兼亿万富翁，下手。不过Tony也不得不自我检讨，这些年的顺利实在让他有些疏于提防——他毫不怀疑，等他回到去，Steve Rogers肯定又会因此对他展开一段冗长的演说教育——不仅会以队友这个身份，还会以他丈夫的角度“严肃看待这个问题”。  
　　或许，Tony侥幸地想，如果他回去得足够早，他就能赶在Steve发现他被绑架之前，回到家里。如果他事情解决得足够干脆，那么这次绑架，很可能会成为他和那四个绑匪——还有Friday之间，共同的小秘密。  
　　心里如此盘算着，Tony也已经想好了该如何逃离这个破败老旧的设施了。  
　　当然，那也并不是一个多么复杂的计划。知心小棉袄Friday会带他逃离这里的。  
　　确然，他很依赖他的好姑娘，但这并没有什么不好，因为大家都这么做，包括美国队长。他很为他争气的好姑娘自豪。  
　　Friday、Mark战甲们、Dummy，还有他一切的发明，于他来说，都是他自满骄傲的资本。他的孩子们如此优秀，他非常欣慰。他总在想，他倾注过心血的发明，或多或少能填补上他们家庭成员偏少的遗憾。  
　　对于后代、孩子——不管你想怎么称呼他们——Tony Stark其实是并不憧憬的。但他不，并不代表他的法定伴侣也不。  
　　Steve Rogers骨子里就是个老派的人。他向往着一切在阳光下闪闪发光的事物。  
　　那是一副宛如别世的画面。庄园、农场、一个爱人、孩子，再养条狗。  
　　简单又无暇。  
　　但跟Tony Stark结婚，意味着跟这一切彻底告了别，这大概是Rogers上尉做过的、最违心的选择了。有的时候Tony也会好奇，好奇他是否真的完全放下了那种期待。  
　　Tony的心里一直存着一个二选一的选择题，明确又干脆。他总反复地问自己，放Steve去追求他想要的未来，是否是件他应当做的事？他也反复给过自己答案，无一例外地都是“否”。大众需要他们在一起。他告诉自己。世界需要他们在一起。神盾局也需要他们在一起。  
　　他们的感情，其实也并非一直都充满说不出口的疑问和猜测。  
　　他们当然是相爱的，这点无人能够质疑。那种赤诚热烈的爱情，让他们一起走过了美妙的许多个年头。Tony至今仍愿意将当年那轰动的婚礼提出来，与人津津乐道，一如既往。他的幸福有无数人见证过，他想不到还有什么是能比这更酷的了。  
　　只可惜，婚姻所带来的，并不只有羡煞旁人的美满，不然它也就不会拥有“坟墓”这一称号了。  
　　有些什么确实是渐渐消失了，在这些年里。Tony说不准它到底是死去了，还是沉睡了，但它就是不见了踪影。争吵和隔阂在不知不觉种取代了它的位置——Tony不知道它究竟是什么，但他能肯定，它绝对不是爱情。  
　　他们的爱情还在，只是不如从前那般火热了。  
　　往日一些原由小事引起的争吵，曾引发过他意料之外的后果，他也因此下定了决心，要尽可能久地保持住那份易碎的和平。  
　　或许是享受了太久的和平，他居然想不起，过去争执过后，他们究竟是如何和好的了。Tony其实不太确定，在又一次的争吵后，他能否还像以前那样与Steve重修于好。  
　　他没有那个自信。  
　　由胡思乱想引发的不安，其实跟其他的不安同样真实。面对负面情绪向来没有什么抵抗能力的Tony，一直到回到复仇者基地，都没能将脑子里乱七八糟的思绪整理清楚。  
　　他总是不太愿意同他人谈论起自己心里的恐慌，这点就算是Friday也不例外。好博士Bruce Banner大概能算是唯一的例外，那个老好人身边总是围绕着一种令人舒心的随和气场，这个气场确实成功地让Tony放下了他布满荆棘利刺的戒备心，而他也非常享受那种释下重负后的轻松。  
　　Tony于是打算去Bruce那儿躲躲，尽管他很可能会再收获一句：“Tony，我不是那种Doctor。”  
　　比起那句Bruce这些年同他说过无数次的话，Tony现在最不需要的，就是被Friday告知Hulk去Asgard旅游了——绿色的大块头跟金发妞在他被绑架之前就出了门。而这“最不需要”的事，又确实发生了。  
　　心里积压着的烦闷一下都躁动了起来，钢铁侠几乎想都没想，就让他引以为傲的智能管家静音了。  
　　“Tony？”  
　　熟悉又意想不到的声音在他身后响起。尽管Tony能够明确地听出那语气当中的疑惑，以及难得一见的惊讶，可他还是被对方悄无声息的接近吓了一跳。  
　　“噢！嘿，嘿，Steve，是你。”他赶忙调整着自己的情绪和仪态，不想让自己在爱人面前表现得太过心虚。  
　　“是我，Tony。”身着制服却没戴头盔的美国队长走到了他面前。Tony不清楚那是不是他的错觉，他总感觉Steve在见到他后，仿佛立马松了一口气——可他的眉毛还是紧皱着的，这令Tony多少感觉有些不妙。他看着他的战友兼丈夫将手搭载了自己的肩膀上，态度亲密又生疏。随后，对方接着道：“你怎么在这——我是说，你不是……”反复修改着自己措辞的大兵感觉，自己的语言，不管怎么组织都有些不妥，他心急令他看起来有些窘迫。顿了顿，他才调整好自己：“我们前不久收到了一个……通知，关于你被绑架的。”  
　　“你信了？”不知为何，这么一个问题脱口而出。  
　　美国队长愣了愣，放下了原本搭着他肩膀的手。  
　　“这不是一个玩笑，Tony，更不是什么恶作剧。他们送来了一张照片，我没办法不信。我看到你……”Steve用拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着他有些破损的嘴角。  
　　Tony下意识地想要躲避他的触碰，却又在一瞬之间清醒：他完全没有躲避的必要。这样的亲近过于久违，以致他有些不太习惯。但是，Tony认为，这般尴尬的产生，并不只是他一个人的责任。美国队长才是那个要付主要责任的人。  
　　他们虽然一起行动，一起工作，还居住在同一个屋檐下，可他们已经很久没有过过二人世界了——真正意义上的二人世界，没有他人在打扰，没有公事在阻碍，也没有沉默在横行。旧日的回忆历历在目，却又恍如隔世。回过头来一看，现在的他们就像睡在同一张床上的两个陌生人。  
　　美国队长甚至不愿在没有观众或摄像的情况下亲吻他。这非常地绝情，Tony认为。  
　　上天作证，钢铁侠从他丈夫那儿得来的最后几个吻，全是在公众，或者摄像机前索来的——美国队长不希望他们超级英雄couple感情破裂的谣言被传出，他们承受不起这种谣言可能带来的后果。作秀一般的亲吻，Tony不觉得那当中包含了有多少爱情。  
　　“嘿，我还好好的——实际上，我好极了！没有任何事情发生，你可以不用再去想这件事了。”知道Steve所指的是什么——他嘴角上的伤，它们在今天早些时候还是不存在的——Tony忍不住舔了舔伤口，过后他才觉得他的举动有些欲盖弥彰，于是又补充了一句：“它就只是一个没品的恶作剧而已。”  
　　“如果一个恶作剧能让钢铁侠受伤，”Steve皱了皱眉，“那它就不会只是一个恶作剧。”  
　　对方兴师问罪的态度令Tony有些恼火。他很想就此时此地，让Steve跟他说个清楚，他会关心自己的安危，究竟是因为他们是彼此的丈夫，还是因为惧怕“钢铁侠被绑架”会在舆论层面给复仇者带来麻烦？然而，对方如海洋般深邃的双眼却令他又将这问题咽了回去。Tony毫不怀疑，如果他真的这么问了，他得到的答案会是前者，但他打从心底里清楚，后者才是最主要的原因——既然如此，又为什么要费事去问呢？再说了，他也不一定会得到一个确切的回复，哪怕它并不是真心话。争吵很可能会冲在最前列，来得比一个并不真诚的回答快……噢，对于一个如此具有挑衅意味的问题来说，争吵或许是不可避免的结果，而Tony并不想看到它出现。  
　　“不，Steve，你这说的就不对了。听着，它之所以会是一个恶作剧，是因为它不能拿钢铁侠怎么办。”  
　　“……我不想跟你争论这个，我们谈不拢的。”在面对有关于“恶作剧”定义的争辩时，美国队长显得有些头疼。  
　　“‘谈不拢’，huh。我很好奇你到底花了多少年才意识到这一点。”抬杠的话想都没想就脱口而出。  
　　“你说什么？”Tony小声嘟囔的语速太快，Steve没听清楚。  
　　“没什么，队长，我想说我还有工作要完成——小鸟为了他的新箭头已经吵了我很久了，还有Fury那边的订单——我要去忙了。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　钢铁侠不想要争吵，又或是进一步的争论，于是他选择了逃避，而这很多时候又确实非常管用。  
　　在关于他“有工作要完成”一事上，Tony没有撒谎——他确实是有工作要做，那些等待着他的工作还堆积成了山，可他就是不想去碰它们。被他关在了门后的，Steve最后说的那句“但你需要休息”还是被Tony听进了耳朵里。  
　　休息就休息吧，虽然在本该工作的时段里休息，会被称为偷懒，但那又如何？反正美国队长会以为他正在捣鼓零件——他不会来打扰他的。  
　　只可惜，独自一人的平静，并没能让他享受多久。Tony也觉得自己有些矛盾：他渴望一个人待着，却不想开始创造或改良任何东西，又憎恶无所事事。这大概是常年被Pepper紧密监督所留下的后遗症，他想。  
　　于是他开始在伟大的因特网上胡乱瞎逛，只可惜他所关心的方面的内容，并不能给他带来好心情。  
　　“Boss，或许你可以参考Barton老爷的消磨时间的方法：看个电影或者电视剧。”被他解除了静音的Friday提议道。  
　　AI管家的提议令Tony忍俊不禁，他立马便拒绝了她的提议，但片刻后又道：“Friday，帮我调出小鸟的播放列表——他看过的、没看过但打算看的、电影、电视剧……什么都行。”  
　　“……如您所愿。”Friday的电子女音听起来似乎有些不情愿。  
　　尽职的AI管家不会违背它珍重的Boss的命令，不管他要她去做什么。这次不过是整理一个列表的任务，她转眼便完美地完成了它。  
　　一边嘟囔着一个人的影视作品观看列表如何如何地能反映这个人的品质，Tony一边翻阅着Clint那比快印的零食清单还长的观影记录。  
　　“小鸟到底都是从那儿来的时间看那么电影……和剧的？我敢说有些它肯定还看了不止一次。”Tony不禁感叹。  
　　向来无所不知的Friday明智地没有回答他的疑问，不过Tony似乎也并不是很在意他的好女孩的沉默。  
　　被那一长串的候选列表惹得眼花缭乱的Tony到最后也没能找到一个有着吸引他的标题的项目——他似乎对那列表上的大部分作品都兴趣缺缺。不看科幻、不看历史、不看爱情……他承认，自己确实是个相当挑剔的人。然而，最后他还是看了一个科幻、历史和爱情的结合体——他随手选的。  
　　吃着零嘴、看着剧，这确实是个打发时间的极佳方法。不过一个下午的时间，他就已经从女主人公只身流浪，看到了男女主人公的新婚，中途没有被人打断过。  
　　他认为自己并不是一个多么感性的人，也不是很想对编剧派发给主人公们的各种麻烦发表什么评论，更不想在历史或者科学上跟编剧较真——他之所以没有停止一部原则上并不符合他风格的影视剧的播放，是因为他在其中看到了无数自己的影子——准确来说，应该是他和Steve的影子。  
　　男主角初登场时的惊鸿一片和女主角的不知不觉，让他想起了美国队长第一次见到钢铁侠升起面甲时的情景——他清楚地记得Steve当时的愣神，可他权当那是美国队长在惊讶“钢铁侠”的外壳里居然有个活生生的人。直到后来，那向来严肃老成的大兵红着耳朵跟他坦白。他那日见着他时，是如何如何地惊艳。  
　　“所以你从一开始就是在打我的主意，huh？”  
　　Tony记得，那日惊讶之余，他是这样调笑着回应美国队长难得的坦白的。  
　　美国队长很少会主动跟他坦白些什么，近些年来更是铁树花开。不管是工作上的事务，还是他们生活或者感情上的问题，美国队长经常都是尽量一个人解决的。上一次……还是上上次，他们争吵时——Tony记不得了——钢铁侠曾质问过那独自接下了一个神盾局秘密委托的美国队长，问他为何要对他只字不提。而近年逐渐在争吵中变得寡言的美国队长，却在他给出了“因为美国队长觉得钢铁侠会搞砸这项任务”和“因为美国队长不信任钢铁侠”这两个选项后，给了他一个“因为钢铁侠没必要知道这个”的回复。  
　　这个说法他今日仍然能时常听到。不过，跟那时不同的是，他已经学会不去跟Steve理论他的“必要”标准有多不近人情了。  
　　那部该死的电视剧实在是引起了他太多的共鸣，Tony总觉得那些他喊不上名字的演员们，将挫折和感情，演绎得有些过分真实了。  
　　分歧引发了争吵、争吵过后又如胶似漆，那都是他拥有过的一切——他拥有过无数那样的记忆。就连男女主角固执己见的姿态，都能让他看到往事。  
　　一些零零星星的、他不曾注意过的、也并不值得拎出来品味的，往事。  
　　它们是那么地平淡，画面仅仅是在眼前一闪而过，没有让他留念，也没有让他牵挂，仿佛只是忽然现身来告诉他：嘿，你跟Steve Rogers以前是这样的。  
　　在心里，他其实很清楚他们曾经的模样。只不过，至于他们到底是如何变成如今这幅模样的，Tony就真的说不清楚了。  
　　时间带走了什么，带来了什么，又让他遗忘了什么？  
　　跟大部分供奉着民众口味的影视作品一样，那部霸占了Tony一个下午的时间的连续剧也包含了不少并不适合低龄人群观看的画面——激情戏总能吸引来不少的眼球，这对收视率有好处。  
　　Tony其实有些庆幸Steve没有因为说过的“担心”而时不时地过来查岗。若是他在那些性爱画面正上映时被美国队长抓包，钢铁侠就很可能会被他的丈夫以“性自由与形式及婚姻和睦”为主题，在语言上教育一番了。  
　　Steve会以为他是欲求不满，才找这样的视频来看的。而且，Tony有预感，一旦他被撞破了，哪怕他有心跟Steve解释这只是一部来自Clint播放列表的连续剧，他那略为古板的丈夫恐怕都是不会信的。  
　　总之Tony Stark就是欲求不满，他应当是欲求不满的，鉴于他们已经很久没有那般亲密过了。  
　　火热肌肤相贴的亲密，没有隔阂。身上压得他无处可逃的重量，体内粗大硬物的滚烫，耳边忘我的喘息，唇上热烈的深吻，乳尖和脖颈处不时的舔舐和啃咬，胸腹、发根处、大腿和下腹的灼热爱抚……还有Steve Rogers眼里那抹不论是在暗处还是明处都深邃如海又广阔似天的蓝色。  
　　Tony其实是想念这些的——不以寻欢作乐的为目的，他只是很想念Steve的触碰和他们当年的亲密而已。  
　　美国队长的眼睛一如既往地迷人，只不过Tony已经无法在其中找到往日专属于自己的那份疯狂与痴迷了。美国队长依然完美，而他却在逐渐老去——Tony对那份热烈的爱的消失，其实并不太意外。  
　　新婚燕尔的男女主人公难舍难分得有些疯狂——他仍旧记得，Steve和自己当年也是这样的——由于他们亲密得太过无拘无束、不分场合，他们还引起了数位复仇者以及许多长官们的不满。  
　　他们曾经确然是羡煞旁人的。  
　　激情戏码本该是令人血脉膨胀的，可心神不定的安静观众却感到有些酸涩。Tony感觉，有一堵看不见的墙将他与那些动情呻吟分隔到了两个世界，它们几乎无法到达他的耳膜。  
　　他的四肢有些发冷，头脑很显然也被患得患失骚扰着，无法顺利运作。一瞬间，他仿佛直接跌入了无尽深渊，僵硬的四肢脖颈动弹不得——他不怕下跌，他只怕自己一无所有：没有能护他安危的Mark战甲，没有他依赖的AI管家，没有能相互交托后背的队友，也没有Steve Rogers。  
　　Tony从来不觉得，一个人的“一切”，是可以被量化成一个人或一件物的。那些认为爱人即是自己所有的人，在他看来，都太过天真单纯，还异常夸张，甚至有些小题大做。作为一个总遭人片面批判的受害者，Tony Stark打从心底里认为，人是复杂又矛盾的，没有人是该被另一个人，或者一件事，完全定义的。  
　　作为一个亿万富翁，Tony又一直都觉得，“失去一切”的戏码在他身上是很难上演的，毕竟他的“一切”，包含了太多的内容——他有数不清的钱财，他有Stark工业，他有他的钢铁军团，他有自己也记不清具体数量的基金会、慈善项目，他有他的发明、新能源，他还有复仇者和朋友们，以及Steve Rogers。尽管他总这么告诉自己，可那种一无所有的恐慌，还是会不时纠缠着他不放。  
　　Steve和他日渐疏远，Pepper和Rhodey也总对他失望，复仇者们似乎都更亲近美国队长，没有人能理解他。  
　　Tony这才恍悟，外人看他坐拥一切世人所向往的，然而只有他自己知道，他其实什么都没有。  
　　Tony Stark的人生正在逐渐走向失败——噢不，失败其实已经陪伴了他许久了，他只是丝毫没有意识到而已。  
　　但不管事实如何，那些负面的字眼都配不上与他同行，所以他需要改变这个状况。  
　　他定要改变这个状况。  
　　总在感情上消极看待问题的Tony Stark居然也会有盲目乐观的一天。Tony有些无奈地想，美国队长对他的影响到底都延伸到了什么地步了？还是说，他已经绝望到了开始自欺欺人了？  
　　他自己也不知道。  
　　他又开始后悔起靠连续剧打发时间这个决定了——一如既往地反复无常，但美国队长似乎并不喜欢他这一套。不论剧情和画面为他展现了什么，他都能从其中找到自己曾经的影子——不过他真的不需要继续审视自己逐渐步向一无所有的经过了。  
　　被随意置放在了工作台上的、鹰眼的旧箭头吸引住了他的目光，Tony于是忽然想起，他似乎真的有工作要做。  
　　借着娱乐暂时逃避工作，之后又借着工作逃避娱乐带来的思绪纠缠——他是真的很爱出尔反尔。但不管如何，无论他最终的决定是什么，人生似乎都并不想他好过，Tony早就发现了这点。  
　　过去，工作能清空他的杂念、暂时带走他的不快和忧虑。这个法子非常有效，以致他大半辈子都在不知节制地滥用它。只是，近两年，不知是因为他身边的事情和问题都愈发繁多了起来，还是因为年纪的增长而逐渐对注意力的集中失去了控制，这个“妙方”似乎大不如以前奏效了。  
　　回想起今日早些时候的经历：Tony Stark就连被绑架都无法做到专心。他猜自己大概是真的没救了，考虑到“被绑架”大概能算得上是他最擅长的几件事情之一——与“搞砸和美国队长的关系”不相上下的那种擅长。  
　　鹰眼的旧箭头被他熟练地拆了开来，他一边回想着Clint的新要求，一边用手头的工具翻看了下箭头内的线路，寻找着改进的切入口。  
　　“Boss，Captain Rogers现在正在门外。”  
　　听到了Friday的提醒，Tony从埋头工作中抬起了头：“让他进来。”说着，他放下了刚拿起的工具。  
　　工作间的门应声而开，但不知是不是因为太久没有下来过这个地方，屋内的乱象令Steve不禁一怔，还令他有些手足无措。  
　　“所以你是真的很多工作要做，”Steve扫了一眼台面上那被Tony大卸了八块的鹰眼的箭矢，“忙得你连晚饭都不上去吃？”  
　　Steve提到的“晚饭”令Tony赶忙看了一眼时间。  
　　“是的，如你所见，我非常忙。”美国队长在这儿待着十分不自在，Tony也不打算让他强留多久，“当然，你也很忙，所以你特地下来找我是有什么事？要我帮你改进制服吗？不过我可以先跟你说一声，你的新制服大概得等一阵子了——噢，我在说什么，你当然早就看出来了——”  
　　“不，Tony，不。”在Tony的滔滔不绝变得一发不可收拾之前，Steve打断了他，“我来找你，是为了跟你谈谈。”  
　　没有立刻回应Steve，Tony转过了身，再度拿起了被他放下的工具，低头继续为鹰眼的箭头进行调整。片刻后他才开口：“你想谈什么？如果是要数落我没上去吃晚饭，那么你可以省省功夫了。我已经吃过了——Dummy从Pietro的零食库存里给我搬来了不少东西——噢，对了，别告诉他，我会再跟他补上吃掉的那部分的。”  
　　“……你知道我想跟你谈什么的。”  
　　背对着Steve的Tony撇了撇嘴，随后，他又转过了身，“我们上次见面的时候，我想我已经表达得很清楚了，我没有时间跟你、跟任何人‘谈谈’。”  
　　美国队长显然被他挑衅的态度刺激得有些恼火，可他还是在长舒了一口气后压下了心中的不快。  
　　“那我就等到你有空。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　Steve留下那句话后，就气冲冲地离开了。其实开始的时候，Tony并不太懂他的意思，直到几个小时后，终于在工作间里磨叽完了的他回到了卧室——他跟美国队长的卧室。  
　　卧室内的光线，一如既往地有些暗。室内只有一盏床头灯是亮着的——Steve总会在Tony不得不熬夜工作的晚上，给他留一盏灯，这是他很久以前就养成了的一个习惯。只不过，近年来，这个习惯的触发条件，从“Tony不得不熬夜工作”，变成了“Tony没有跟他一同躺下”。  
　　与平时有些不同的是，本该背对着Tony那边的床头灯灯光躺着的Steve，现在手里正拿着一本书，靠坐在床头。没有预料到迎接自己的窥视一个完全清醒的美国队长，原本蹑手蹑脚地进了屋子的Tony身子一僵。  
　　“我以为你睡了。”他下意识地想要解释，为的就是不想让自己看起来太过可疑，可这又恰恰为他多添了几丝心虚。  
　　“我说过会等你，Tony。”Steve合上了手中那本并没能看进去几页的书。  
　　“好吧，我没想到你说的‘等’会是今晚。”尽管知道此时再放轻脚步已经没有什么意义了，可Tony还是这么做了。他挪到了床边，用着自己都没注意到的小心翼翼。  
　　“实际上，现在已经是第二天了，Tony。”Steve转过身去，将手上的书放到了一旁的床头柜上，“午夜早就过去了。”  
　　背对着Steve，Tony在床边坐下了，“……我以为你说的等，是等到我想跟你‘谈谈’的一天。”  
　　“Tony，我们都知道，那一天大概永远不会到来。”  
　　身后人的动作令床垫动了动，尽可能小幅度地撇过了头的Tony还是没忍住用余光瞄了Steve一眼。美国队长调整了下坐姿，坐直了身子，看上去确实是个要跟他好好谈谈的架势。  
　　“……那你还真是了解我。”  
　　“我可是你的丈夫，Tony。”尽管Tony并不能看到身后人的表情，可Steve的语气听起来充满了理所应当，“希望你不要把这点给忘了。”  
　　坐在床边的Tony闻言一愣——他没想到自己还能有听到美国队长说他是自己丈夫的一天。对方的话语令他有些手足无措，他习惯性地想要给自己找点事情来做，好分散注意力、让自己不那么紧张。他的手习惯性地在身边摸索，可他最终摸到的，却是自己的被子。  
　　本想借些外物拉远与Steve之间的距离的Tony很快就意识到自己抓了个错误的外物——他不但不能远离美国队长，还得向他靠近。Tony索性扯过了被子，在自己的位置上躺了下来。依然背对着Steve，他沉默了片刻后道：“……亲爱的，你方才的话让我们这次尴尬的对话又更尴尬了些，希望你注意到了这点。”  
　　“不要转移话题。”  
　　“好吧，被你抓到了。”Tony耸了耸肩，他想尽可能地让自己看起来对Steve接下来要问的问题们无所谓，“但你要知道，我之所以不想跟你谈最近那次恶作剧，是因为那没什么好谈的。少做没有意义的事，能有效提高效率——我想我们都同意这点。”  
　　“那绝对不会是‘没有意义的事’，Tony，我向你保证。”美国队长的否定句也是他一贯的笃定。  
　　Steve的否定并没有令Tony心里好受多少，相反，他向来都不太能接受他队友兼丈夫单方面划下的定义。转过了身，Tony的目光终于对上了身旁的人的眼睛，他的视线中多少还带上了些质问的意味。  
　　“这我就不太懂了，队长。你做了那么多‘钢铁侠不需要知道’的事，难道我就不许有一两件‘美国队长不需要知道’的事？”  
　　“这不一样，Tony。”Tony的反问令Steve沉默了几秒，他有一大堆的道理想同对方讲，他希望他的丈夫能理解他的想法、他的担忧，可它们就是偏偏都堵在了心口，他一个字都说不出来——他不知道怎么样才能将它们的锐利包装得平和。无奈地哑然了片刻后，Steve改问道：“告诉我，是什么让你觉得，你被绑架，是‘美国队长不需要知道’的事？”  
　　撇了撇嘴，Tony甚至懒得回答他的问题：“听着，队长，我不想跟你在现在这个点吵架。”  
　　“吵架也不是我想要的，Tony。”看着跟自己共同生活了将近十年的伴侣就躺在自己身边，略微放软了态度的Steve被习惯驱动着，他不自觉地抬起了手，想要抚摸Tony的发丝。然而，在对方冷然注视的提醒下，他还是恍然清醒了——对于现在的他们来说，这未免有些太不合时宜了。收回了手，Steve正色道：“我知道你不想谈今天那件事——那我们就不谈，但我必须要好好跟你谈谈我们之间的关系。”  
　　“我们之间的关系有什么好谈的？队友兼伴侣，全世界都知道。”还是说你想跟我谈离婚？这个紧接着的问题，Tony终究还是没能问出口。尽管内心想要得到答案的迫切令他冲动，可他跟Steve早就已经不再无话不谈了——他们的关系大概已经经不起试探了，这个问题的出现也许会直接导致他的婚姻破裂。不管是Steve直接给出了一个肯定的答案——他根本就是这么打算的，还是他提出的这个字眼令Steve产生了他以前不曾有过的想法，Tony都觉得自己不太能应对那些紧接而来的事儿。  
　　“可是，Tony，现在我甚至没有我们是队友的感觉，更别说伴侣了。”  
　　Steve十分清楚Tony大事化小、小事化了的意图，可他已经决心不允许自己再因为心软而放过那个总在逃避的人了——至少不是这次。  
　　身后毫无退路的Tony被他追击得有些恼了：“噢？那到底是谁的错？是谁早在背地里决定了钢铁侠不需要存在于你大部分的时间里的？”  
　　“什么？不，不，我不是——我没有……”Steve感觉自己百口莫辩，他就连为自己解释都做不到，因为他深知，他那套“我只想多给你点个人空间”的说法，这时候听着完完全全就是一个藉口——一个烂透了的藉口。“好吧，我承认我这段时间跟你有些疏远了，但你难道没有发现吗？你已经很久没有喊过我的名字了。”  
　　被Steve反问得哑然了片刻，Tony过后才意识到，自己这是被美国队长绕进去了。随后，他轻笑了一声，“真有你的，老冰棍。所以这现在又成我的问题了？”  
　　“我没在指责你什么，Tony。”Steve摇了摇头，“你对我存有不满，现在我知道了，但我不明白为什么你之前一直不找我说，也不愿意跟我好好谈谈这些问题。我最近大概确实是表现得有些疏远了，我也一直迟钝地没有意识到这个，但我真的不想再继续不痛不痒地下去了。假装问题不存在并不能真正解决问题，Tony。就连Natasha都特地来找过我了，她问我需不需要放个假，跟你过过……私人时间。”  
　　Tony扯了扯身上的被子，“我能说什么？Romanoff特工真是体贴。”  
　　“我觉得我们需要好好考虑一下那个提议，Tony。”对方语气中的满不在乎令Steve有些头疼地皱了皱眉。  
　　“别费脑筋考虑没有意义的事了，亲爱的，除非你能跟那群超级恶棍商量商量，让他们给自己放几天的假。”  
　　意料之外的被拒令Steve百思莫解，同样也令他十分沮丧——他已经很久没有在感情的事儿上那么挫败过了。那些恼人的负面情绪一直在阴魂不散地纠缠着他，他轻笑了一声想甩开它们，却不见效果。  
　　“你到底在逃避什么，Tony？从什么时候开始，跟Steve Rogers一起度过一些时间，对于你来说，成为了‘没有意义的事’了？”  
　　“从‘跟Tony Stark一起度过一些时间’成为了朋友交给你的任务开始。”Tony斩钉截铁的反击脱口而出，在他自己能够反应得过来之前。  
　　双方都不由得哑然，先前燃起的剑拔弩张的气焰也由沉默带来的尴尬迅速化解。躺在床上的人和坐在床上的人，一时都不知道该说些什么，于是他们便默契地屏着气，等着对方先开口。  
　　是Tony先有了动作。他掀开了原本紧紧地裹着自己的被子，“够了吧，Steve。我不觉得我们当中有哪一个人准备好了要面对这场谈话过后的……结果，暂时而言。”他起身下了床，“我去你以前的房间睡。”  
　　而Steve没有拦他。


	4. Chapter 4

　　在看到那出了名慷慨的亿万富翁从美国队长的旧房间里走了出来时，Clint其实是不太愿意相信自己那双引以为傲的鹰眼的。  
　　身手敏捷的弓箭手条件反射性地隐去了他的身影，似乎并无让那打着呵欠从房间里走出来的人发现自己的打算，尽管他也不知道自己到底为什么这么做。躲了起来的超级特工在寻思了半晌后才给自己找到了理由：他可不想打扰美国队长和钢铁侠的二人世界，尤其是，你懂的，他们最近关系有些微妙。  
　　然而，令他感到有些奇怪的是，Tony身后并没有跟着本该在两步之后跟上他的Steve，有的只是接踵关上的房门。  
　　事情肯定有哪里不对，他敏锐地嗅到了异常。  
　　可这异常的气味，也没有像他乐观的预感那样随着时间而慢慢淡化——看来时间也并非世人所言那般，是治愈一切的良药。  
　　情况在变得愈发蹊跷，在Clint看来。  
　　不过几日的时间，他就已经好几次看到铁罐从队长的旧房间里一个人走出来了。  
　　要不就是他俩在背着所有人搞点什么伴侣间的浪漫小秘密，要不就是他俩彻底闹掰，甚至开始分房睡了。Clint觉得自己的两个猜想都十分有道理。前者是个好兆头，说明他们在寻找修补的方法，就像Natasha提议过的那样。而后者……后者则是个十足的灾难，从许多方面来说。  
　　他于是有意无意地开始观察那对著名的超级英雄couple的日常相处，但很可惜，他们依然公式化得冷漠，只有在镜头前才比稍微亲密些许——近两年来他们一直如此。  
　　Clint已经开始想念以前他们天天拌嘴的日子了——虽然这个想法令他自己都很诧异，但起码他们那时候并没有想要伪装些什么，也没有想要掩饰什么。  
　　美国队长和钢铁侠之间存在着问题，这点根本不需要一双洞察秋毫的鹰眼来发现——凡是见过他们私下相处的人，不论是谁，都能一眼看出。  
　　直到Clint后来注意到，Cap晚上还是一如既往地回他们二人的主卧休息、并没有跟Tony一起去他的旧房间住，他才意识到，中了红心的幸运儿是他的猜想二——也就是比较糟糕的那个。  
　　Clint觉得伟大的鹰眼侠必须要做点什么，在那两个老顽固彻底把他们自己的婚姻搞到无法挽回之前。而这个“什么”，他决定从“告诉Natasha”开始——这个花了他不到半秒钟时间就做好了的决定永远都会是对的。Clint是如此需要来自Natasha的意见，以致这样的问询已然成为了他行动模式中十分重要的一个环节了。  
　　出于对朋友们感情生活的关心，行动力极强的超级特工于是很快便找上了自己多年的搭档，一股脑儿地将自己发现的问题和状况都向她倒了出来。  
　　“在Stark-Rogers的卧室门后发生的事不是我们管得了的，Clint。”  
　　然而，一阵沉默之后，黑寡妇是这么回复他的。  
　　Clint望向她的眼神中，多少有些意外，也有些不认可。  
　　“得了吧，Nat。他们的卧室门都快变回Stark的卧室门和Rogers的卧室门了。”  
　　知道他说得没错，Natasha就没有再多说什么。  
　　“你也不希望看到我们的朋友们最终闹得分道扬镳吧？”对方态度中的淡漠令Clint略为着急。  
　　但依然没有说话，黑寡妇只是叹了口气。  
　　“等等，”像是忽然意识到了什么，鹰眼停下了他先前步步紧追的提问，“别告诉我，在这件事上，你现在跟Fury站在同一边了。我还记得呢，当年铁罐和队长准备结婚的时候，就数他反对得最响亮了——”  
　　“噢，Clint。”不可置信地提高了音量的Natasha打断了他，“我为什么会想让他们分开？相信我，我已经把能说的话都跟Steve说尽了——我还提议他们跟自己放个假。不过你也看到了，他们一直都在工作、工作、工作，完全没有那个要过几天私人时间去放松放松的意思。而Tony……Tony甚至不肯听我要说什么。”  
　　“典型的Stark式逃避。”  
　　“看来，你还是不需要我来提醒你他们都是什么样的人啊。”  
　　总能找到接话的Clint难得地沉默了片刻，像是在思考着点什么。  
　　“我觉得，我们真的有必要逼着他们去度一次假。我是说，你已经跟他们提议过了，但那没用，他们压根就没听进去。不管他们是觉得没有必要为了沟通感情而特地给自己放几天假，还是他们其实就是不想去，可事实就是，他们真的需要点二人时间来处理他们的麻烦。你说得对，他们之间的问题存在于他们之间，我们介入不了也不好介入，所以只能靠他们自己解决。但你也知道他们俩对于工作都是如何地……热枕的——他们，毫无疑问，会拿工作来当避免独处的挡箭牌的。噢，老天！真的！不得不说，在这一点上，他们确实越来越相像了！”开始抱怨了起来的Clint忽然意识到自己有些跑题，他于是重新整理了一下自己脑子里的内容：“好吧，其实我想说的是：考虑到他们现在的关系，队长会听从你的提议、主动邀铁罐踏上第二次蜜月旅行的可能性能有多少？我不是铁罐，给不了你一个确切的数字，但我能说这可能性非常、非常地低——他拉不下脸的。就算他真的提出了，铁罐子答应他的几率又有多少？”  
　　尽管鹰眼整理过思路后仍然没有多说到点子上，可与他共事了多年的黑寡妇还是听懂了他的意思，并在他变得没完没了之前打断了他：“你说得对，我们不能等着他们心血来潮乖乖听话。”  
　　“没错！”Clint豁然开朗，“他们两个在感情上都太不够主动了！这么说来，我还真有些搞不明白他们两个当初到底是怎么走了到一起的。”  
　　黑寡妇瞥了他一眼，“很显然，你不是唯一搞不明白的人。我们的两个当事人恐怕也在扪心自问，而且他们需要想起这个问题的答案。”  
　　黑寡妇说得对，他们确实需要想起那个问题的答案，但这并不代表他们当中的任何一个，有要这么做的意向。  
　　“我跟Tony甚至已经有超过一个月的时间没有吵过架了，Clint，我看不出突然给我们放个假去‘自己逍遥’有什么必要。”当鹰眼向他们重提黑寡妇的旧提议的时候，美国队长是这么回复他的。在一旁靠着桌子的钢铁侠虽然什么都没说，但他毫不掩饰的那个白眼却明示了他对这个提议是如何地兴趣缺缺，甚至还有几分不胜其烦。  
　　一直在阴影处看着他们的黑寡妇倒是不太赞同这个说法：“你们连架都懒得吵了，这并不是什么好事，Cap。”  
　　闻言，难得没有怎么说话的Tony轻笑了一声，像是想要说些什么，可他却在开口前被Clint截下了说话的机会：“嘿，这不代表我们想看到你们吵架，铁罐儿，我知道你想说什么。但说真的，你们两个可是在蜜月的时候都丝毫不避讳地吵过好几次的人，这样的平和……老实说，不太Stark-Rogers。”顿了顿，鹰眼还是放弃了挣扎，“好吧，我还是直说了吧——那不正常。”  
　　复仇者们的好队长下意识地想要解释些什么，可还没等他来得及开口，他就跟先前的Tony一样，被人劫走了说话的机会。  
　　“噢，我刚才还在想你们到底要拖到什么时候才会把话说清楚呢。”一把显然不属于房间内超级英雄们的嗓音忽然加入了他们的对话，那未露出面目的来人显然也无意隐藏自己的行踪太久，他很快便走到了他们的面前，“所以这次的‘大事情’是什么？超级英雄couple排行榜上No. 1要闹离婚吗？”  
　　“Fury？”美国队长似乎对他的出现很是意外，也不是很明白他那些问题的用意。  
　　“啊哦，大魔头出现了。”Clint倒是没什么惊讶的——说实话，他多少有Fury会钻出来凑个热闹的预感，原因不明。  
　　“告诉我吧，Cap，你和Stark到底都是怎么打算的？”来无影去无踪的独眼掌权人并没有在意Clint那句小声的“魔头”，毕竟钢铁侠和美国队长的婚姻戏剧才是比较有意思的那个。  
　　只可惜进一步的直问也没能给他带来答案。神盾局局长出于好奇心的探索被他手下最出色的特工之一打断了：“不管你想要的是什么，局长，你都不会在这儿找到它。”Fury那明显看戏的态度令Natasha不由得严肃了起来。跟Clint一样，Fury当年对Stark-Rogers结合的反对也令她印象深刻。  
　　“说出来你可能不信，Romanoff。”Fury觉得他有必要声明一下自己的立场，“其实我是希望他们两个在一起的，‘直至死亡将他们分开’。为什么？因为——恕我直言，队长——给你们复仇者做公关可是世界上最操蛋的事了。你们当年非得结婚，还不接受我‘隐婚’的提议，行。可把婚礼搞得家喻户晓、全世界都知道你俩扯了证的时候，你们想过神盾局会为此接到多少打来问情况的电话吗？民众、媒体、议院、联合国、军方——噢，对，还有国防也‘关心’过你们。不管我们澄清过多少次‘结婚是Stark和Rogers的个人选择’，可事实就是，他们总会找我们要说法。你们Stark工业的热线接线员们大概也经历过这些，如果你有跟Potts女士了解过的话。”  
　　明显是Fury抱怨对象的Tony并没有什么反应。他只是撇了撇嘴，随后又满不在乎地将视线挪到了一边。  
　　“而且，你们都知道，”Fury接着补充，“结婚是好事。不管它多么令人惊诧、多么令人意想不到，它都是好事，可离婚就恰恰相反了。媒体或许会喜欢离婚这个话题，可舆论不会站在它那边。真的，光是你们结婚那一次就够我受的了，要说再来一次更猛烈的舆论海啸？不了，谢谢你们，就当行行好放过我吧。”  
　　Steve下意识地朝Tony的方向看了一眼，见他依然是先前那副兴趣缺缺的模样，似乎并没有想说点什么的意思，与自己丈夫多少还有点默契可言的人便明白这是自己替他们两人发声的时候了。  
　　“没有离婚，Fury，没有离婚。”Steve特地强调了一次，“我不知道是什么让你产生了那样可怕的念头，但那是不会发生的。”说罢，Steve注意到房间内所有人的目光都聚集到了自己身上，包括那有些玩味地挑起了眉、用眼神无声地向他确认着说法的Tony。那双似是浸满了蜜糖的眸子一如他们初对面时地迷人，只是那视线中溢于言表的怀疑令他不免心悸。Steve沉下了神色，开始认真解释：“Tony和我之间确实是有点小问题，我们知道，我们也沟通过了。相信我，我们正在想办法解决那些问题，而且离婚从来不是一个选项。”  
　　听着Steve那不知道是在说给谁听的承诺，Clint差点就把那句闪过脑海的“所以你们解决问题的方法就是分房睡？”质问出了口，幸好将所有人的举动、神态都观察透彻了的Natasha赶在他开口之前阻止了他。  
　　“那为什么不听我的、再去度一次蜜月呢？我敢说那能解决你们所有的问题。”  
　　美国队长避之不及的话题又被黑寡妇提到了台面上。自从那日知道了Tony是怎么看待这个提议的之后，他便不太敢再在自己丈夫面前提这事儿了。他原本打算过一段时间再邀自己丈夫踏上第二次蜜月的，好让他那总爱胡思乱想的伴侣明白，Steve Rogers找机会跟Tony Stark共度时光，是因为他想这么做，而非为了完成朋友的提议。  
　　Steve哑然了片刻，明白好友们关心的他一时不知该如何婉拒他们的好意。他正要说点什么，却被今日异常沉默的Tony抢了先。  
　　“为什么不呢，亲爱的？”一直懒洋洋地靠着桌子仿佛事不关己的人终于开口了，“美国队长无法拒绝别人的好意，我可不想当那个让他良心不安的坏人。”说罢，他背过了身子，“Friday，问问Pepper能不能帮我安排一下？为了，呃，不让我们美丽的Romanoff女士、肥鸟，还有光头局长继续担心我跟Steve到底是不是要离婚。”若是手边有酒的话，Tony大概会为在场的所有人都各倒上一杯，以表达他对这明智提议的赞赏。只可惜，没有白兰地，没有龙舌兰，也没有波本。  
　　小胡子富豪语气、神态中的针对和暗讽刺着黑寡妇了，虽然她相当确定，不管Stark到底是为了谁才竖起了他的那一身利刺，那个人都不太可能是她——好吧，虽然，老实说，她并不是跟他的不悦毫无关系，可她敢肯定，就算自己确然是Stark小本本中责备列表上的一员，她也是被迁怒的。心中仍旧好奇的Natasha朝Steve投去了问询的目光，并用口型在追问着她的好队长：“发生了什么？”  
　　而收到了她无声信息的Steve只回以一个“说来话长”的眼神，并不动声色地摇了摇头。


	5. Chapter 5

　　Steve其实也说不清，对于那意外获得的第二次蜜月，自己到底该如何看待。他明白自己多少是抗拒的，因为Tony完全有理由觉得他是为了完成Natasha的提议才这么做的——当然，那个总爱钻牛角尖的人也确实这么做了，不论Steve怎么跟他解释。不过，他得说，对于这意外收获的二人时间，他还是很期待的。尽管起头的契机并不是那么地令Steve满意，可他也不打算要将它搞砸。  
　　Clint和Natasha都说得没错，他跟Tony确实很久没有过过无人打扰的二人世界了。单是想到他有机会回到往日那跟Tony亲密无间的状态，Steve的心潮就不由自主地澎湃了起来。  
　　他希望Tony也能有跟他一样的心情。  
　　像是为了用行动证明自己的真心和诚意，Steve甚至没有像Tony想的那样，让显然十分乐意帮忙的Pepper为他们制定计划和行程。美国队长亲自上阵，他相信这多少能为自己加点分，哪怕他并不能在计划上，做到Pepper那样的完美和浪漫。  
　　重要的是态度，他想。  
　　没有人打扰，可以说是他蜜月计划的一大目标。可Steve Rogers显然忘了，脱下了战服的美国队长和钢铁侠，在人群中依然是自带聚光灯的存在。不管在哪儿，都会有人在观察着他们，尽管那些无辜的群众并无意打扰他们。  
　　夹杂在人群当中的注视倒不会怎么伤着他们两个超级英雄，它们只是妨碍了Steve跟Tony的真心沟通而已。  
　　Tony又开始演了起来。  
　　噢，他为什么要说“又”。  
　　假装跟Steve Rogers很相爱，大概是Tony Stark最拿手的戏码了。他对这个设定的演绎，已经擅长到连美国队长都能被蒙骗的程度了。所以，在很长的一段时间里，Steve都没有发现他们之间的那条裂痕。  
　　仔细想想，Tony其实在很久以前就跟他相当疏远了，只是那些不时的亲密，又让他错误地认为，他们之间一如既往。直到后来，美国队长才发现，那些令他安心的亲密，无一例外地都发生在有外部人员在场的情况下。  
　　尽管他们的相处有着比他料想还要甜蜜的表象，可那却不是Steve Rogers想要的。  
　　他想要Tony Stark-Rogers跟他敞开心扉，而那，在时刻被人注视着的外头，是不可能发生的。  
　　他在制定计划的时候只考虑了那些地方可能会给他们带来美好的回忆，却没有想清楚，周遭的一切会对他们如何反应，自己的丈夫又会对于周遭的一切如何反应——他该想到的。  
　　Tony正吃着一份放慢了软糖、硬糖、水果，并用巧克力片与脆皮饼干装饰着的夸张的多球冰淇淋芭菲。隔着甜品店的的小圆桌坐在他对面的Steve看着他用勺子不紧不慢地拨弄着杯中的雪糕和装饰用碎饼干。在自己点的那份华夫饼已经被消灭完，而Tony又明显只想安安静静地好好品味自己那份加足了料的超大份冰淇淋的现在，Steve其实有些窘迫。不管手脚怎么摆，他都感觉自己浑身不自在，而那又并非因为Tony说了什么，或是做了什么，才让他如此手足无措。  
　　相反，Tony很好，没有故意挑他的刺，也没有对他的安排表现出任何的不满。  
　　有些过于乖巧了，眼前的这个钢铁侠。乖巧到让美国队长隐约觉得，他大概并不关心他为他们的日程做了什么样的计划，也不关心他是否用过心。  
　　这样的认识令Steve Rogers有些心慌。  
　　“你知道的，”注意到了对面人的视线，Tony轻舔了一下自己的嘴角，“如果你也想吃，大可以给自己也点一份。不用那么眼巴巴地看着我。”  
　　对方的突然开口令Steve条件反射地坐直了身子。  
　　“什么？眼巴巴——不，我没有……”终于意识到自己忘了要管理表情的Steve轻笑着叹了口气，“我只是——”  
　　“我脸上有东西？嗯？”没给他接着往下说的机会，Tony打断了他，并且有模有样地拿起了手边的餐巾纸，擦了一下嘴边，“还有吗？”  
　　“有。”知道他又在逃避的Steve没有打算就这样放过他，相反，他还得给他点小提醒，以示自己并不是那么好糊弄的。在Tony有些不解的目光中，他忽然向前朝他俯身，舔吻着小胡子富豪带有些巧克力香醇气息的唇角。  
　　大概是他太突然，被吻的前花花公子明显身子一僵。  
　　“好了，现在没了。”理了理衣服，身着日常装束的美国队长若无其事地坐回了自己的位置。  
　　片刻后，像是才反应过来的Tony瞪了他一眼，之后，什么都没说，就又回去接着吃那份特大的甜品了。  
　　他们从甜品店走出来的时候，Tony的手还很凉。  
　　握着Tony的手的Steve细致地摩挲着他手上因为常年捣鼓发明而留下的薄茧，情不自禁的怀念令他忽然意识到，自己似乎已经真的很久没有如此直接的触碰过自己丈夫的手了。平日在战场上有人倒下，不论是他将Tony拉起，还是Tony拉他起来，他们之间都隔着钢铁侠的手部盔甲和美国队长的制服手套。  
　　这样想着，心头一紧的Steve手上发力握紧了Tony，之后又仿佛不够满足一般，拉起了他的手在手背上落下了一吻。  
　　自己都没注意到自己做了什么的Steve倒是没什么反应，亲完后便拉着Tony继续往前走去了，正好他们正在等的人行道红绿灯也刚跳到了通行的图标上。反而是Tony看了他一眼，“你真肉麻。”  
　　“嗯？”超级士兵思路有些跟不上。  
　　“没什么。”趁Steve没反应过来，Tony加快了步伐，走到了他前面，并且不动声色地抽回了自己的手。  
　　被甩在了后头的大金毛见状，立马又跟了上去。他不容置疑地抓住了方才甩开了他的人的手，十指相扣地不再给他另一个甩开自己的机会。  
　　“蜜月要的不就是肉麻吗？”Steve如此问道，语气中还有几丝令人不易察觉的得意。  
　　闻言，身旁冷然看了他一眼的人沉默了半响，随后又不冷不热地表示了赞同：“你说得没错。”  
　　Tony过于冷漠的态度令Steve心中顿时警铃大作，可在对方根本不屑于解释的情况下，他一时也搞不清楚自己到底做错了什么，还是说错了什么。尽管他们掌心相贴、十指相扣，可Steve仍然感觉，自己跟Tony之间，仿佛隔着一整个美利坚。  
　　“他们在一起真可爱！”  
　　身后传来的惊呼显然已经被刻意压制过了，可它仍旧没能逃过超级士兵过人的听力。明白身后的年轻女孩儿们是在为自己和Tony而感叹，丝毫没有介意被认出的美国队长回过头对她们友好地一笑，接着他便收获了一系列此起彼伏的、几乎压制不住的尖叫。  
　　动静如此之大，Tony不可能没有注意到。尽管心里多少明白这点，可在注意到自己丈夫确实是挑着眉往自己的方向看的时候，Steve还是心里一惊。那些几近大摇大摆地闯入了他耳膜的“美国队长”与“钢铁侠”的字眼就像是看不下去的上天好心给他的友情提示，让原本还身浸迷茫的Steve瞬间明白Tony到底都误会了什么——他那总爱一个人胡思乱想的丈夫大概是认为，沉迷于与钢铁侠一同演绎相爱伴侣的美国队长是在谴责自己的共演者对“蜜月”这一设定的解读不够到位。  
　　需要解释清楚的地方又多了一个，再度握紧了Tony的手的Steve如是想。  
　　大概是想把话都跟Tony说开的冲动过于迫切，向来与放别人鸽子无缘的Steve甚至在晚餐前取消了原本预定好的一间高等餐厅的位置。意识到了Tony对他们这次蜜月的应对方案究竟有多消极的人不打算再继续纵容那人再利用他计划好的一切来对付他。  
　　美国队长亲自下厨，这并不是什么稀奇的事儿。少见的是，他几近强硬地将钢铁侠留在了厨房帮他准备晚餐——虽然这个“帮”，很多时候都是倒忙。  
　　在厨房百无聊赖，却又无奈无法离开的Tony深知自己并不能帮上什么忙，也懒得跟Steve捣乱，于是他便在流理台上给自己空出了一块地，坐了在上面吃着还没被Steve拿去处理的一部分洗好的食材。  
　　“蓝莓，Tony。”蓝莓派的派皮已经处理好了，是时候该做内馅了。  
　　正悄然无声地吃着对方提到的食材的Tony赶忙将手中拿着的蓝莓都塞进了嘴里，之后，他才从那一筐挂着水珠的饱满蓝莓中拿了一颗，递给了正在找糖的Steve。  
　　接过东西后感觉不太对劲的Steve转过身看向了Tony，可一大堆想说的话却全都噎在了咽喉。在沉默着看着Tony又给自己抓了一把蓝莓之后，他才终于开口。  
　　“一颗蓝莓是做不了蓝莓派的，Tony。”  
　　一边偷吃，一边又放空在自己的思维当中的Tony很显然并没有注意到自己都做了什么，也没有猜到Steve会突然跟他说些什么。  
　　“嗯？”迟疑了一秒后，他才反应了过来，“噢，我是想——我以为你是要试试味道。”他给自己的分神找了个借口。  
　　接过了Tony终于递来的筐子，想说点什么却又不知从何说起的Steve叹了口气。  
　　对美国队长的叹气声十分敏感的钢铁侠立刻竖起了耳朵，“又怎么了？别跟我说这些蓝莓你也得跟我要回去——我就拿了几颗！Stevie你什么时候变得那么小气了？！”  
　　将那一筐带着水的蓝莓跟刚刚找到的糖放在了一块儿，Steve走向了依然坐在桌上小幅度晃着腿的人。  
　　“不是蓝莓的问题。”  
　　Tony皱了皱眉，“那又是我的问题咯？”说罢，他将先前抓来的那一把蓝莓都塞进了嘴里。堵住自己的嘴，他在用赌气的方式拒绝跟Steve交谈。  
　　“也不是你的问题。”超级士兵慢慢逼近了坐在桌上无处可逃的人，并在那人反应过来之前，将他的双腿限制在了自己身体两侧。不顾对方包含了疑问的瞪视，也没深入探究对方话中的“又”究竟有何用意，Steve微微倾过身子，与他脸贴脸地靠在了一起。“是我的问题。”  
　　近在耳畔的言语与经骨头传来的震动，令Steve的声音听起来结实得有些过分了。  
　　“呃，你能有什么问题？”小心翼翼地咽下了那一堆蓝莓的Tony被他的话绕得云里雾里。  
　　“我也不知道，你来告诉我啊。”Steve将上半身的重量压向了Tony，“告诉我，为什么你会对我的讨好不为所动？”


	6. Chapter 6

　　Steve的话令Tony有些疑惑：“你在讨好我？”说着，仿佛终于得到了真相女神的怜爱的Tony顿时一个激灵，“噢，你当然在讨好我了。不但下午的时候让我吃了超大芭菲，还答应了晚上给我做蓝莓派——这样的事情从未发生过，虽然……呃，原本定好的外出晚餐被你取消了。”  
　　闻言，思考着该如何带领Tony走到重点的Steve又往他身上压了过去，Tony因此不得不用胳膊支撑着自己的上身。  
　　“不只是超大芭菲和蓝莓派，Tony，这整个蜜月都是我对你的讨好。”  
　　“你是说你‘为了让肥鸟、Natasha和Fury安心’才带我来的这个蜜月？”语气瞬间坠入冰窖的人企图用空出的手推开身上的人，可那超级士兵却像一座大山一样纹丝不动。  
　　本就贴在Tony身上的人，此时粘他粘得更紧了：“我没说过那样的话，Tony。”  
　　“耍赖可是行不通的，Steve。”半天都推不动他分毫的脱壳钢铁侠在挣扎了一会儿后也放弃了这无意义的抵抗，“行吧，那不是你说的。”  
　　“我真没那样说。”  
　　“我知道！是我说的！行了吧？！”真不敢相信自己居然在为这么一个无意义的问题跟美国队长争论，Tony翻了一个Steve看不见的白眼。  
　　“Tony——”  
　　“Steve，就，别——别再继续争这个了。我承认，是我说的，我现在都想起来了，你可以放过我了吗？”先前的强硬抵抗都没有用处，熟悉美国队长那套吃软不吃硬的作风的Tony轻轻拍了拍压在她身上的人的肩膀，想让Steve稍微起来一下，他已经被壮硕的超级士兵压到几乎喘不过气来了。  
　　终于注意到自己似乎给了对方太多压力的Steve稍微起来了一点，但依旧黏黏糊糊地贴着Tony不放。  
　　“其实刚才我想说的是，我没必要去讨好Clint、Natasha或Fury。他们又不是我的伴侣，你才是。我就想让你知道，我之所以会做我现在正在做的一切，都是为了你。”  
　　“美国队长给自己放了个小长假，都是为了钢铁侠，huh？”被Steve脸颊贴着的那一部分面部皮肤有些发热，Tony想给自己一些能够凉快下来的空间，可无奈那大型膏药就像是长在了他身上一样，不论他怎么躲闪都无法逃脱。跟他肢体上的动作同步的，是他言语上的逃避。Tony Stark又开始东扯西拉地找跟重点无关的话题来聊了：“如果媒体人们——比如说，JJJ——听到了你这话，还不知道他们得怎么写明天的头条标题呢。”  
　　对Tony这此地无银三百两的套路了如指掌的Steve沉默了一会儿后还是决定跟着Tony在这条道路上走下去。过去被他拆掉的Tony Stark的台已经够多了，或许换个相处策略会将为他带来意外之喜。  
　　“那些媒体人，比如JJJ，跟我就更没有关系了，Tony——”  
　　“你也没必要去讨好他们，我知道的。”在Steve能把句子完成之前，Tony就已经知道他要说什么了。比起老派队长的慢条斯理，万事皆求效率的Tony以他极快的语速替他说完了要说的话，为美国队长节省下了生命中的又一个五秒钟。  
　　这是Stark在还没做好心理准备之际不得不去面对接下来的事情时的典型反应。Steve轻声笑了笑。  
　　“你把我要说的话说了，我能用这多出来的时间吻你吗？”  
　　“噢，原来你还能想得起来征询我的意见？”Tony习惯性地挑了挑眉，尽管依然趴在他身上的Steve还是看不见。  
　　知道Tony是在埋怨他白天在甜品店时的突然，Steve又笑了笑，却不去说破。  
　　近期养成的维持和平的习惯令Tony也不想让过长的沉默破坏了他们难得真诚的友好。  
　　“我暂时还想不到说‘不’的理由，你也最好在我想到之前——”  
　　不但没有给Tony想到理由的机会，Steve就连让他把话说完的机会都没有留给他。得到了这毫无存在意义的批准的美国队长，果断且专注得仿佛在战场上一般。  
　　曾经纯情老派到在外咬个耳朵就会脸红的老实军人，在将近十年的婚后生活中被自己的前花花公子伴侣调教出了一流的吻技。尽管技术在逐渐趋于醇熟，还大有种青出于蓝而胜于蓝的意思，轻易便能将那总为自己身为花花公子的过去沾沾自喜的小胡子富豪亲吻得找不到自己的呼吸，可他急速跳动的心跳还是出卖了他的紧张与激动。正在实战中都能做到平静淡然的美国队长，此时的心跳声就跟打鼓一样，已经在不知不觉中被他抱进了怀里的钢铁侠甚至根本不需要将耳朵贴上他胸膛来听见他心跳的声音。  
　　Steve花了一段很长的时间找寻上一次自己的心跳如此不受控制的记忆。不是没有，他确实找到了，但那得回溯到十年以前，他跟Tony把所有隐晦的小秘密都挑明的那一天，那是钢铁侠和美国队长“心血来潮”地——Fury语——非要结婚之前的事。  
　　富豪总是修剪得精致的小胡子十年如一日地在亲吻时蹭得美国队长的完美下巴发痒，可与十年前不同的是，美国队长从十年前的忍俊不禁，变成了如今的爱不忍释。  
　　那样可爱的触感是会让人上瘾的。他为自己澄清。  
　　同样会令人上瘾的还有Tony的气息。唇齿相碰的索求与满足，透过鼻腔、口腔，以及他们相互交换的唾液，让Steve的大脑产生了一种自己即将被溺死其中的错觉，而他甘之如饴。  
　　他们在彼此温热的口腔中引诱对方。Tony吃起来就像一颗新鲜的蓝莓，甜美，还很清新。只可惜周围湿漉漉的水声并没有让相互依靠在流理台上为所欲为的两人看起来就像空气中弥漫着的成熟蓝莓的香气一般单纯。  
　　本就被限制在了Steve躯干两侧的Tony的大腿习惯性地开始隔着布料细细磨蹭起了美国队长腰侧的敏感区域，这让那早将准备晚餐抛到了九霄云外的大兵有些心猿意马。正吮吸啃咬着彼此唇瓣的两个人都有些待不住了，原本双臂兼用地抱着眼前的人的超级士兵还悄悄地空出了一只手去摩挲自己身侧的大腿、揉捏那紧实诱人的丰满臀部。  
　　感觉自己胸膛与后背已经冒出了细汗的人最后还是恋恋不舍地放开了Tony的唇。  
　　“我可以——”  
　　“不可以！”毫不留情地打断了Steve即将说出口的问题，嘴唇有些红肿却水泽滢滢的Tony根本不顾Steve黏在他脸上的请求目光，狠狠地拒绝了他。说罢，终于稍微拉开了些距离的人推开了眼前的人，他又强调了一次：“不可以，你答应我的蓝莓派还没烤出来，别想就这样算了。”  
　　被抛在了脑后的蓝莓派令Steve有些理亏，他吸了吸鼻子，对于Tony比起他们之间的气氛更看中蓝莓派有些委屈。  
　　答应过Tony的蓝莓派是要做的，还有晚餐。  
　　取消餐厅预约是突然的决定，意料之外的计划变动让Steve无法准备太过精致的晚餐。一个蓝莓派，再加上一份海鲜饭，Malibu的别墅里就只有他和Tony两个人，Steve觉得是已经足够了的。  
　　将青红椒都切成了丁后，重新在厨房里忙活了起来的人打算去看看先前就泡在了清水中吐沙的蛤蜊是不是已经可以制熟备用了，可坐在流理台上的Tony却先他一步将那装着贝类的盆子抱了起来。  
　　“哇噢，吐沙了，底下都是都是沙子。”看着还算清澈的水中一个个张开着口的贝壳，Tony脑海中突然冒出了一个问题：“这吐出来的沙子它们还会吃回去吗？”  
　　“有的时候是会的。”  
　　“这样它们能算是已经泡好澡了吗?”  
　　Steve看了看那盆里的状况，水质似乎清澈得让他有些失望，“还不行。继续这么用盐水泡着，估计得要再过几个小时才能等它们把沙子吐干净。”  
　　“那即是什么意思？是海鲜饭里要没有贝壳了，还是要没有海鲜饭了？”Tony开始感觉今天一波三折的晚饭有些悬了。  
　　望了他一眼，Steve从他手中拿过了那个盆子，并走到了水池前，将那里面的水和泥沙都倒了出来，之后又打开了水喉，重新往盆里加入了清水。哗哗的流水声以及水猛烈拍打在贝壳上的声音似是主厨答疑前的提示音。  
　　“都不是。”装够了水的Steve关上了水流，他找了一个大小合适的盖子扣在了上面，并将那一全新的组合整体交给了Tony，“摇晃一下它吧。上下翻转那样摇，不要太快。”  
　　似懂非懂的Tony犹豫着接过了它，“翻转？我不是很懂这样做的意义。”  
　　“为了让蛤蜊快速吐沙。”Steve理所当然地说，“上下翻转着摇晃它们会让它们陷入眩晕，沙子很容易就能出来了。”  
　　“……还有这样的说法？”Tony依然半信半疑，“我试试。”  
　　“小心，别太大力。”  
　　“噢。”  
　　比起力度过大，其实Tony更担心那两个并不完全贴合的用具无法完全锁紧盆内的水——或者更糟，里面的贝壳们直接倒撒一地。在几十年的人生观当中，处理食材的次数屈指可数的Tony不是很确定自己做得是不是对的，但他也不是很担心，毕竟，如果他有哪里做错了，眼前的大兵肯定会毫不犹豫地指出的。  
　　装着蛤蜊的容器已经被他反复翻转了好一会儿了，可Steve依然不见有什么反应。Tony有些疑惑：“还没翻够？”  
　　“第一次摇晃个一分钟就差不多了，但一分钟还没到。”Steve答道。  
　　“‘第一次’？之后还得有多少次？”看着站在他面前不动如山的超级士兵，Tony总觉得这个人跟以前发狠了来训练他的魔鬼教官形象重叠了起来，“Stevie，别告诉我这又是什么新型的训练。要知道这样很累人的，而且蛤蜊们也很苦。友爱一点，关爱小动物，虽然它们是食材。”  
　　闻言，Steve轻快地笑了一声，之后又迈开了步子，从Tony面前走开了。边走，他还不忘回答对方的问题：“这不是什么新型训练。没有训练，Tony，我们还在蜜月，你记得吗？就是想让你也一起帮忙准备晚餐而已。一分钟结束之后，换盆水，再重复四五次就差不多可以了。”  
　　“噢，”Tony露出了无奈的表情，“别跟我提‘蜜月’，Steve。蜜月应该是特别的，可我们只是重复了我们平时的模式——你做饭，我吃饭，洗碗机洗碗。”  
　　谈到这个，Steve今日似乎特别愉悦，“我想你大概漏了点什么，在我做饭和你吃饭之间。‘我喊你吃饭’和‘你拒绝吃饭’上哪儿去了？”  
　　撇了撇嘴，Tony一点都不奇怪Steve会这样说，“是你次次都掐准了点，在我工作的时候决定开饭。”  
　　“不，是你总一工作起来就忘了时间。”  
　　Steve话音刚落，Tony便立刻将手中装有可怜蛤蜊的盆子放了下来，他相信一分钟已经到了。从流理台上跳了下来，Tony将蛤蜊放在了又开始将洋葱和蒜切成末的Steve的手边。  
　　“换水吧，大兵。”  
　　“得令。”  
　　趁着Steve在开水清洗着盆中贝类的空隙，Tony从他放在了一旁装呈着切好的番茄小块的碗里偷吃了几块番茄。吃着，他又有些好奇，好奇那些可怜的蛤蜊在晕眩当中到底能吐出多少沙子，便又粘到了Steve身边。看着那明显比之前上一次盐水浸泡浑浊了不少的泥水，他不免发出了惊叹：“Wow，它们怎么能吃得下那么多沙子？”  
　　没有回答他的问题，Steve只是轻轻地笑了一下，“这只是一部分，里面还有很多。”  
　　Tony略带不满地看着Steve把又换好了水的蛤蜊放在了他面前，“你听起来可真像个拐带小孩的坏人。”看着清水中那一个个张着口的蛤蜊，不知是陷入了贝壳开缝，还是陷入了水面上倒影的自己的眼睛里的Tony其实并没有他想象地那么有拿Steve开玩笑的心情，他在无人开口的安静中又沉默了一会儿，才再度看向了回去忙活的Steve，对方留给了他一个斜后方向的背影。Tony有些惊讶于自己似乎能透过美国队长那看起来总小一号的白色衬衫看到他背部肌肉的走向和那些肌肉发力时形成的凹陷——明明天天都见面，可他确实是有些想念这样看似毫无意义却又让他轻松愉快的对话了。长久的煎熬以及甜蜜的诱惑让他想要坦白，让他想跟心里人说说心里话。Tony轻不可闻地吸了吸鼻子，“你想知道是哪里的问题，是不是？Steve。”  
　　Tony没头没尾的一个问题让Steve一下子反应不过来，“嗯？”  
　　没特意给他一个反应的机会，Tony就继续说了下去——他怕自己“反应过来”之后又觉得坦白是个坏主意了，几次三番的临时怯场也确实折磨得他够久了。  
　　“你一直都是这样，照顾着我，为我做饭、反复叮嘱我、替我收拾残局……但我受够了。”  
　　“Tony？”向来稳重的美国队长此时正青着一张脸。  
　　“别打断我，Steve，让我说完。”Tony重新调整了一下自己，“我是说真的，我受够了。我厌倦了一味地向你索取，所以我很久之前停止了一切的索要，可现在我开始想要给予。”  
　　意识到事情并非自己所想的那样，Steve明显松了一口气。他朝Tony走近，并在他额头上落下了一吻。  
　　“你给与的已经够多了，Tony，不只是给我。你有无数的基金会和慈善项目，你资助了数不清的研究项目，主动承担了无数次城市损伤的账单，还开发了新能源。你给了复仇者和神盾局你力所能及的最好的一切。你给了我，一个过时之人，行走于现在的意义，给了我未来，还给了我一个家——我还能再要求什么？我不想太贪得无厌了。”  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

电视上正在放着今日早些时候位于纽约的复仇者在街头处理超级恶棍的新闻重播。肥啾和寡妇在与敌人交手的时候，位于美洲大陆另一边的他们好像还在甜品店里坐着。Tony记得在街对面的商铺里的电视机上，看到过似曾相识的画面。  
　　面前的茶几上摆着只剩下了两块的蓝莓派，以及两套用过的碗碟。Tony和Steve就像在看电影一样，窝在沙发上看着队友们战斗场面的重播，听着媒体后来配上的点评。  
　　“在自己家里度蜜月真是个好计划，Steve，虽然，我得说，这不能怪你，谁让我在哪儿都有房产呢。”吃饱了肚子的Tony靠在了真皮沙发舒适的靠垫上，揉了揉自己被食物撑得微鼓的肚子。  
　　在沙发另一头坐着的Steve点了点头，“你说得没错，Tony。等会儿要一起泡澡吗？”  
　　突然转弯的话锋并没有让Tony惊讶，他几乎想都没想就答应了下来。  
　　“好啊。”  
　　Malibu别墅的多次翻修令主浴室中的浴缸型号变了又变，但唯一没有变过的，就是它够大，大到足以让两个成年男子同时在里头也丝毫不会感觉到拥挤。这种只有富家子弟才会特意去用的型号，大概是为了能让多个人同时共浴而设计的，但Steve宁愿不去往那些方向想。  
　　在购置家具上——不只是浴缸，从来不愁钱花的Stark只有一个标准：实用度不是最重要的，重要的是他能看得顺眼。而Steve却与他持有不同的意见。  
　　不过，这并不表示Steve不会去享受Tony用钱换来的舒适与便利，他只是不太愿意一个人享受罢了。  
　　Tony正仰着头靠在浴缸边上，闭眼享用着按摩功能给他带来的舒坦。跟他面对面地坐着、靠在了浴缸另一边的边缘上的Steve也在使用着同样的电子功能，只可惜，他看起来并没有Tony那般惬意。  
　　这跟他所想的不一样。Steve有些沮丧。  
　　确然，一起泡澡是他的提议，可他想要的，是Tony在这温馨自在的过程中与他敞开心扉——就像他先前在厨房里那样，跟他说说心里话。然而，他等来的却是一句“那边还有很多位置，你用不着跟我挤在一起”，和一句“你挡着我按摩了”。  
　　越想越是不满足的Steve很快就坐直了身体，并且顺手关掉了浴缸的按摩功能。坐在他对面那让人看不出他到底是否睡着了的人很快便察觉到了那一点变动，尽管依然闭着眼，可他却用腿碰了碰那明显是有话想说的美国队长。  
　　“又有什么事吗？”  
　　没有回答他的问题，Steve只是立马移动到了Tony身边，跟他肩膀挨肩膀地靠在一起。  
　　周围水的流动与手臂上肌肤相贴的触感让Tony笑了出来，“你就是想粘着我，是不是？”  
　　“我想你了，Tony。”  
　　身旁人的说法让被喊到了名字的人终于睁开了眼睛，他带着笑意的棕色眸子似是缀满了点点星尘。  
　　“我知道你是什么意思，但，Honey，我还是得说，在过去的十年里，我们几乎天天都见面。”说着，Tony朝Steve的方向凑了过去，用鼻尖若有若无地蹭着他鬓角半干的发丝，“不过，你是对的，我们确实很久没有做过那档子事儿了。你可以继续你在厨房里没进行完的事了，大兵，这回我批准了。”  
　　总算如愿以偿的人立马换下了他可怜的狗狗眼，凑到了Tony的耳边：“先生，你是想在这里做，还是想去个宽敞点的地方？”  
　　被问的人挑了挑眉，“噢？只有这两个选项？”  
　　选项当然不止有这两个，可心急的超级士兵却根本等不及Tony公布最终答案——假若真的存在这么一个“答案”。早在先前准备晚餐的时候，他就已经被自己爱人的吻撩拨得心里痒痒了，这点Tony也是知道的。总因过人自制力而被人赞赏的美国队长自认着一点忍耐他还是受得了的，尽管一直与Tony面对面坐着，看着他灵巧的舌头习惯性地舔舐着自己的唇角只会令他愈发煎熬。  
　　他侧过身与Tony交换了今天的又一个吻，Steve敢说，他们单是今日的亲吻次数——不管这亲吻是否经过Tony的同意——就已经比上周整周的总和要多了。  
　　他们就是那样地疏远，尽管他们“几乎天天都见面”。  
　　Steve的手掌垫在Tony的脑后，半强制却又温柔地不让他离自己太远。美国队长有力的五指穿插在湿漉漉的棕黑色发丝之间，轻轻按揉着对方的发根。逐渐投入了起来的Tony也转过了身子，双手捧起了Steve的脸，拇指摩挲着他下颚才冒头的胡子。那触感确然有些扎手，却奇妙地令他心潮澎湃。  
　　他们毫不保留地啃咬着彼此的唇瓣，哪怕是牙齿偶尔的碰撞也没能让他们分开。  
　　与将专注视为美德的美国队长接吻固然是件美妙的事，他灵巧的舌在他们彼此的唇齿之间舔舐、掠过， Tony便很快也变得急不可耐了。他的双手顺着Steve的脖颈慢慢滑下，到达了超级士兵的锁骨、肩膀，接着又是他强壮饱满的胸肌——噢，Tony爱死那手感了。像是不尽兴一般，他索性就着与Steve接吻的姿势，翻身跨坐到了身旁士兵结实的大腿上。  
　　Steve硬邦邦的大腿正散发着惊人的热度，让周围本该是恒温的水都略逊一筹。  
　　天才发明家略显肉乎的手不断地在超级士兵的胸膛与臂膀之间游走，感受着蕴藏在有着完美线条的肌肉里的无限力量。  
　　大概是被那四处点火的双手撩拨得有些受不住，Steve用他空闲的那一只手，逮住了Tony，带着他往更下方的区域探去。他的爱人在性爱上总是很懂他的心的，不需要更多的暗示，Steve坚硬火热的性器便如愿地得到了爱抚。他舒服得发出了满足的喘息。  
　　Tony满意地勾了勾嘴角，他接着结束了他们进行了有一会儿的热吻，转在美国队长白净的脖子和肩膀上落下一个又一个的亲吻。  
　　Steve先前用来引导Tony的那只手也转到了他身后，忘我而有力地揉捏着Tony手感极佳的臀肉。股缝处不时的试探让Tony忍不住绷紧了那周围的肌肉，Steve熟练的揉捏又让他舒服得轻哼出声。对方的性器在他手中又大了一圈，光凭手上的触感，Tony就能想象得到它柱身微微上翘的弧度，以及上面血管突起的模样。他坏心眼地用拇指按压了下那饱满巨大的性器头部，它果然敏感得让Steve猛吸了一口气。  
　　好了，现在美国队长的两个大掌都在揉捏钢铁侠挺翘结实的屁股了，他还不时地在拍打他的臀肉——这大概是惩罚的一种。  
　　在揉捏得Tony感觉自己的屁股都发起热来了之后，一直陶醉在那美好肉感当中的Steve才终于有了要去开拓那许久没被进入的后穴的意思。长时间的揉捏让那一部分的皮肤对他的手指足够友好，加上水的润滑，Steve很轻易便将一个指节探了进去。  
　　那小穴热情如火，还在不断吮吸着他的手指，这让Steve只想将更多送到它的深处去。  
　　在将两根手指探进那贪吃的小穴里后，Steve只感觉那想要直接换真刀真枪商场的冲动，令他头皮发麻。Tony还时不时地会夹紧屁股引诱他，这无疑是火上浇油。  
　　尽管脑子里烧起的那把欲火让他几近失控，可Steve还是忍住了。他抽出了自己在穴内扩张着的两根手指——大概是抽出的速度太快，没有料到这个的Tony忍不住呻吟了一声——接着，Steve又拍了拍跨坐在自己身上的人。  
　　“我们去床上。”  
　　他的声音比他自己想象的还要低沉与充满欲望，听到了自己声音的人免不了一愣。  
　　Tony倒是对这没什么异议，他又在Steve唇上亲吻了一下后，便从水中站了起来了。原本附着在他身上的水一下全顺着他的肌肤流淌了下来。尽管这种场面Steve也并非第一次见识了，可Tony的腰身，对于他来说，还是那么该死地诱人。Steve当然没有错过Tony那同样也全然站立起了的欲望。光是想到Tony跟他一样在期待着接下来要发生的事，Steve就头脑一阵发热。  
　　走在Tony身后，Steve无法不去注意对方被自己揉得发红的臀，也无法不去想位于那缝隙阴影下的小穴方才是如何热情地吞吃着他的手指的。他几乎是踩着Tony留下的水迹、步步紧贴着Tony转移回房间的。  
　　前戏在浴室中已经进行到了尾声的他们，耐心也几乎被耗尽。  
　　甚至顾不得擦拭他们两人身上挂着的水珠，Steve就将Tony压倒在了床上。他强壮且有力的手臂随意将Tony的臀部一抬，那双手感极佳的大腿便乖乖地缠上了Steve的腰。  
　　“你知道润滑剂在哪里的，大兵。”  
　　Steve笑着在他鼻侧轻吻了一下，“乐意效劳。”  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本更纯肉，不好吃，雷，warning。

08  
伸长胳膊从床头柜中取出了外包装纸都没拆的润滑剂——那是Friday临时准备的，在一阵刺耳的塑料纸撕裂声后，动作其实并不从容的Steve往自己手心中挤满了那粘滑的透明液体。之后，他又热切却不失轻重地抚摸着那小穴周围的皮肤，待润滑剂在那区域散布开来了之后，Steve才又将自己的双指探入那紧致的后穴。  
　　周围的肉壁在盛情邀请着他的侵入，哪怕只是两根分量远不及肉棒的手指，Tony也依然兴奋。  
　　为了迎接更加巨大的硬物的到来，这点润滑肯定不够——他们已经很久没有进行过如此彻底的肉体沟通了，Tony需要更好的准备工作才不那么容易受伤。尽管那躺在床上看着Steve一举一动的人已经在调侃对方要“把那一整管润滑剂都用完了”，可被调侃了的人还是在Tony敏感的会阴处挤上了不少的透明液体。  
　　液体的冰凉让Tony控制不住地身体一颤，一直在观察者他所有细小反应的Steve倒是十分满意地笑了。接着，坏心眼的上位者又用自己的指腹引导着那些粘滑的液体进入了大张着腿的Tony后方那个让他饥渴的肉穴。  
　　在他将三根手指埋入其中并扭转按摩着周围肉壁的时候，早就被他触碰到了敏感点的Tony全身的皮肤已经开始泛起潮红了。感觉扩张已经可以结束了的Steve总算抽出了自己的手指——他可不想让下腹难耐已久的肉棒错过太多。在Tony身上用光了耐心的人在自己身上格外地草率，仅仅是在热烫的阴茎上胡撸了几把、确定了上面的润滑剂充足后，Steve便迫不及待地扶着自己挺立的欲望慢慢进入了那湿软的小穴。  
　　看着自己的粗长一寸寸地被那软热的小嘴吃进去，从性器巨大且敏感的头部开始往下蔓延的紧致和火热几乎让Steve忘记呼吸。那样性感又温柔的真实感有些过分久违了，它让美国队长先前所有自律、禁欲、理性的记忆全都失去了色彩。  
　　Steve从未这么想念过Tony，虽然他现在正躺在他身下，不加掩饰地舒长着满足的叹息。  
　　Steve还在一点一点地将自己的阴茎推入Tony的身体，深处那些手指开拓不到的地方简直紧热得他头皮发麻。敏感的龟头与火热的内壁在零距离交流着，那些被送回了Steve大脑的快感信号几乎是他小小世界中最美好的存在。  
　　肉棒全根没入，Tony饱满的臀肉也在挤压着他沉甸甸的囊袋。Steve简直不敢相信之前的自己居然那么久都没想念过这个。  
　　懊恼、欢愉、欲望、怀念，这些情绪就像放大了千万倍一样，海啸一般席卷过了Steve的脑海。凡是那情绪风暴路过之处，留下的只有残缺的理性。心口涌起的热潮也熏得他情不自禁地眼眶发热。  
　　大概是Steve太久没有动静，欲望没有得到满足的Tony睁开了他先前因享受与陶醉而闭上的双眼。可那双寻找着答案的双眸却只捕捉到了一个眼眶发红、眼角湿润的美国队长。  
　　“Steve？”有些不敢相信自己眼睛的人试探性地喊了他身上那眼眶里有水在打转的木头人一声，“你……你怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
　　被Tony的声音拉回了现实世界的人脸一瞬间变红，他有些急切地俯下身，整个人压到了Tony身上。他的左手还抓住了对方的右手，有些强硬地要与身下的人十指相扣。  
　　“我想你，Tony，我真的想你。”  
　　突然的哭腔很显然让Tony被吓了一跳，他甚至顾不上胸口处那压得他几乎吸不进氧气的重量。向来都是被美国队长安慰，却很少反过来安慰对方的人一时也不知道自己该怎么做。他想在Steve的唇上狠狠地落下一吻，以堵住他那因为无人应答而开始絮絮叨叨了起来的嘴，只可惜身上的超级士兵就像一座山一样，不管他怎么努力都似乎动不了他分毫。  
　　任自己的气息打在了Steve耳畔的人只能在他的鬓角处亲吻了一下，“现在我整个儿都是你的了，大兵，快操我。”说罢，催促般夹紧了自己屁股的人还伸出了灵巧的舌舔弄起了对方的耳垂。  
　　几秒前还深陷懊悔的人发出了满足的呻吟，在片刻的缓神过后，他也凑到了Tony的耳边：“现在我感觉自己就跟个处男一样。Tony，我不想那么快射。”  
　　Steve的话让Tony玩心大起，他还算自由的左手顺着身上的人的腰侧往下滑，在触碰到对方那宛如石块一样坚硬的臀肉后，将他往自己的方向按，“你知道该怎么做的，你一直都知道。”  
　　得到了暗示的人也不跟他客气，性器还未抽出便又狠狠地往他体内顶去，Tony随即发出了一声忍痛的闷哼。  
　　“你太深了。”  
　　伏在了他身上的Steve闻言，稍稍支起了自己的身子之后又低头在他唇上落下一吻。在缓慢地稍稍退出了Tony的身体之后，贪恋那小穴的紧致的Steve又重重地顶弄了回去。巨大的龟头在有力地碾压着立马吸附了上来的内壁，粗硬的柱身也持续摩擦过那敏感的地带，让Tony感觉自己全身的骨头都因被那细微的电流变得无力酥软了。  
　　Tony毫不吝啬的动情轻哼让Steve愈发地头脑发热，肉棒上那火热的细致包裹也令他无力去抵抗自己内心深处的渴求。他享受着自己每一下顶弄时Tony发出的动情呻吟，渐渐在脑内堆积起来的快感也由那些呻吟擦起了电花。  
　　为了方便自己出力而直起了身子的Steve更加卖力地挺身在那小穴中不断地进出。他一垂眼，便看见自己那兴奋得深色了不少的肉棒不断地被那小穴吃入，柱身上挂满的透明液体更是让他无法不去想那张吞吐着他的小嘴到底有多贪婪。  
　　视线向上走，他看到了Tony高高翘起、头部还在满足地冒着水的性器。流出的前液顺着柱身滑下，到达了囊袋的上方。看着那两个挂在狰狞柱身下的小球，Steve无法控制自己不去用手揉捏它们。  
　　Tony原本规律的呻吟此时杂乱了起来，他睁开了双眼，用渴望的目光看向了Steve——他在期待着更多。  
　　Steve无法拒绝那双眼睛。他只能再度俯下身子，将对方口中即将发出的呻吟都如数吞吃入腹。与此同时，他手上的动作也没有停下，那两颗小球被他抓在手中灵活地玩弄着，在感觉到它们已经被他手心的温度捂热了之后，他才往上移去，缓慢但仔细地摩挲着柱身上的每一寸皮肤、感受着上面的每一道突起。  
　　前后同时夹击的快感让Tony完全无法思考，Steve霸道又持久的吻更是让他有些缺氧。明白自己极限的他很快便意识到自己无法在着爆发的快感喷泉中停留太久，他不得不抓住Steve正撸动着他性器的手臂，向他求饶。听话地很快停下了手上动作的人随后轻笑着亲吻了一下他挺翘的鼻尖。  
　　随后，一直在快速进出着小穴的人放缓了自己挺进的速度，跟先前的浅出深入不一样地，Steve缓缓得抽出了自己大部分的肉棒，几乎只留敏感的龟头在里边儿亲吻Tony的内壁。之后，他又将自己缓缓地推送进去，细细地品味着Tony一点一点被他占有的满足。反反复复地好几回深入，他能清楚地感觉到Tony在他龟头碾过某一处时止不住地颤抖。火热的肉壁在不断地收缩着，夹得Steve心跳加速。  
　　在一瞬间的晃神之中，Steve的肉棒一不小心从那紧致的肉穴中滑了出来。巨大的龟头在退来出的那一瞬，还不舍地发出了“啵”的细微声响。Steve看着自己那被染得水渍盈盈的狰狞性器，又看了看那被他撑得一时有些合不上的小嘴，忍不住倒吸了一口气。  
　　扶着自己青筋突起的阴茎再度进入了那蜜穴，Steve发出了一声长叹。  
　　随后，他的手抚上了Tony敏感的大腿内侧，顺着大腿的线条，到达了他的后臀处。Tony的双腿也被他架在了臂弯，Steve一发力，那原本懒惰的躺好在床上的人便被他顺势带得坐起了身来。  
　　姿势的变动让Steve感觉自己依然深埋在Tony体内的肉棒受到了前所未有的挤压，那固然是有些疼地，却又爽得让他忘记了言语。哪怕似是自制力过人的他，都得在歇息片刻后才能平静自己想要射精的冲动。  
　　两眼放空的Tony也在大声喘息着，他还未能从先前磨人的快感中回过神来。双手紧紧地抱着Steve脖颈的人与他胸部相贴，彼此剧烈跳动着的心脏都几乎要跳出胸腔，但没等多久，原本还杂乱两个节奏就趋于一致了。  
　　他们默契地交换了一个吻。在亲吻中找回了自己思绪的Tony随后又在Steve仍旧湿润的眼角落下了一个吻，“老实说，我也很想念这个，老冰棍。”身体的重心微微前倾，在将全身的重量都压到了超级实并身上后，Tony又凑到了他的耳边，“你得把前段时间欠了我的都补回来才行，不然我不会放过你。”说着，他晃动起了自己的腰身，小幅度地让Steve粗大的阴茎在自己后穴中摩擦、进出。热烫的柱身碾过敏感地带，Tony享受地发出了一声长叹。  
　　Steve的手臂托在他滚圆的屁股后面，帮着他一次次地起伏，“‘前段时间’？那要从什么时候开始算起？”  
　　很快便进入了状态的Tony将手指伸入Steve湿漉漉的发丝，再度袭来的快感让他忍不住抓紧了那些质感偏硬的金色短发。  
　　“呜嗯——”他努力地在浸满了欢愉的大脑中寻找着任何他所能找得到的答案，“就……先补前两个月的吧。嗯——就这样，先补前两个月的。”  
　　“前两个月，huh？”Steve低下头，在他肩上咬下了一口，“那我还是欠了不少的。你要今晚一次性收完吗？”  
　　肩膀上的刺痛让Tony一惊，接着他缩回的手便在那处摸到了浅浅凹陷的牙印，“嘶——老冰棍，你一下付不起也用不着咬我啊！”  
　　“噢？”Tony那声“付不起”刺痛了Steve的耳膜，坏心眼的超级士兵立刻便惩罚般得猛然向上顶一，身体力行教训他那信口雌黄的爱人，“我付不付得起你心里还不清楚吗？我是怕你……收不下。”说着，Steve眼前便出现了一个画面——Tony被他操得整个人瘫软在了被褥之中，他的后穴处还一股股地吐着被他射入的浊白精液。  
　　Steve已经不能思考了。也不管Tony后来又说了什么否定他能力的话，美国队长决定将方才闪过他脑海的幻想化为现实。  
　　  
TBC.


End file.
